


This is our someday

by hotchocolateandablanket



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Ending, Can't believe we really got our endgame, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolateandablanket/pseuds/hotchocolateandablanket
Summary: We got our endgame (thank god for Alycia) but what if it was even better?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	This is our someday

Clarke saw Lexa alone by the fire. She was looking at the stars. The sky was so bright that night, it would have been a perfect night to see the Ark… if the Ark was still into space. Clarke came closer to Lexa, and reached for her hand. She caressed it gently. Lexa looked at her with her beautiful green eyes. Clarke couldn’t believe it, she never thought that she would be lucky enough to see the tenderness of Lexa’s look once again. 

“I’ve watched you die, and then come back to life just to lose you again, and now here we are. Any other surprises for me, Commander?”

Lexa’s lips turned into the softest smile. 

“There is no need to call me Commander anymore, Clarke.

\- I know. I just missed saying it. And I guess I also need some time to realise that there are no more clans to command. That our people are one.

\- We owe nothing more to them, Clarke. We are finally free.

\- This is our someday.

\- This is our forever.”


End file.
